dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lleliana
Sister Lleliana is a traveling priestess of Pelor. She is currently serving as assistant medical officer aboard The Thunderbird, under Counselor Desdemona. Description Appearance Lleliana is short and lithe; she is only 5'06" and weighs about 88 lbs. She has short brown hair and brown eyes, and dresses in comfortable priests' vestments that allow more movement. Personality Lleliana is quiet and serious, treating others with respect and care. She believes whole-heartedly in the teachings of the Dawnfather, and is dedicated to spreading that light, warmth, and comfort to those who need it. Biography Background Lleliana grew up in one of the traveling clans within the borders of the Illan Forest. Like any yougn elf, she was close to nature, to the beasts. She loves the feeling of the warm sun on her face after days under the thick canopy of her ancient forest home. During a particularly violent storm, her clan was ambushed by satyrs and she was separated from the others. She fled until she found a riverbank, following it until two satyr raiders caught up to her. As all hope seemed lost, a bolt of lightning struck one attacker, and a helmed warrior came to her rescue, slaying both satyrs and pulling her to her feet. This warrior, a paladin of Pelor, kept her safe through the night. While the paladin returned her to her family, Lleliana never forgot him, or what he did for her. When she came of age, she left the forest and traveled to Tolstov, joining the clergy and becoming a cloistered priestess, which afforded her a considerable education. Her devotion eventually earned her the position as a cleric; a living conduit for her god. The Game Lleliana has been serving in Tolstov, taking care of the infirmed and performing minor rites in the city, and occasionally traveling to the outlying settlements to perform harvest rites and to aid the wounded. She was contacted by Holy Mother Fionne, to aid an airship journey as a medical officer. Lleliana did not understand why she was chosen by the Holy Mother for such a task, but the Holy Mother simply said that Pelor had put it on her heart that they needed to help. Lleliana, trusting both Holy Mother Fionne and Pelor, agreed to serve to the best of her capabilities. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * '''Chapger 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" Relationships Nothing notable yet. Character Information Notable Items * '''Lenses of the Eagle: '''Lleliana's spectacles grant a +5 bonus to Spot checks. * '''Potions of Healing: Lleliana brings with her five potions of Cure Light Wounds. * Silver Holy Symbol of Pelor Elf Abilities * Low-Light Vision * Elven Immunities: 'Lleliana is immune to sleep spells, and receives a +2 to saves vs. enchantment spells or effects. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Lleliana is proficient in the longsword, rapier, longbow, and shortbow. * '''Nature Bond: '+2 Handle Animal & Survival * 'Perceptive: '+2 Listen, Search, and Spot checks. * '''Elven Magic: Lleliana knows the Light cantrip, and one 0-level spell - Message (Wizard Spell List). She can cast both as a spell-like ability once per day. Cleric Abilities * Turn Undead * Healing Domain: Healing Hands - Lleliana casts all healing spells at +1 caster level. * Weather Domain: Storm Burst - As a standard action, Lleliana can create a storm burst targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. The storm burst deals 1d6 points of nonlethal damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. In addition, the target is buffeted by winds and rain, causing it to take a –2 penalty on attack rolls for 1 round. Cleric Spells Orisons Unknown 1st-Level Spells * Bless * Bane * Sanctuary * Shield of Faith * Healing Domain: ''Cure Light Wounds * ''Weather Domain: ''Obscuring Mist 2nd-Level Spells * Lesser Restoration * ''Healing Domain: Cure Moderate Wounds * Weather Domain: Gust of Wind 3rd-Level Spells * ''Healing Domain: ''Cure Serious Wounds * ''Weather Domain: ''Call Lightning Trivia * Lleliana does not need her spectacles to see, but they do magically enhance her visual acuity.